End Log by Raww Le Kleuze
by Reiven
Summary: Raww/Mwu. In his diary, Raww Le Kleuze writes about his life, name, the relationships in his team, Mwu La Flaga and finally reveals his true colours...as a closet yaoi Fangirl.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED. I only own Raww Le Kleuze's closet.

**Summary**: (One Shot, Gobbledygook) In his diary, Raww Le Kleuze writes about his life, name, the relationships in his team, Mwu La Flaga and finally reveals his true colours … as a closet Yaoi Fangirl.

Yet another story inspired by the DEEP Emotion survey. Number twenty: _What does Captain Klueze think of the two's relationship?_

OOC-ness on Kleuze's part. Mentioned DeaYzak, hinted PatricKleuze, AsuKira, AsuNic and KleuzMwu :D

**End Log by Raww Le Kleuze.**

* * *

_Log One: Dearka Elthman and Yzak Jule._

_It has come to my attention that Elthman and Jule have been suspiciously close to each other since the past few months. I've even heard rumours flying around the ship of them sleeping in the same bed, inexcusable. Although, the whole issue brings back fond memories of the times when Patrick and I – getting back to the matter at hand; what Elthman and Jule have been doing with each other and to each other is a serious violation of the Army Code. The both of them can be punished severely if the matter were to be brought before the Council. _

_Zala and Amalfi are both aware of the situation, and yet, neither of which are too keen on briefing me up on it, inexcusable. I'm pretty aware of the animosity between Zala and Jule, however, that does not excuse leaving me in the dark when this matter in concerned. I will have to have a talk with them._

_Speaking of which, the bonds formed between Zala and Amalfi are not one that I can turn a blind eye to either. However, it brings me to the matter of this infamous Kira Yamato, Zala's childhood friend. Is he just a childhood friend? Is there another reason why it tears Zala to pieces every time he has to go up against the boy? After this whole issue with Jule and Elthman, I can't be too sure. I will have to have a talk with him, soon, before the entire matter escalates into something that cannot be fixed. Perhaps I'll look for this Yamato boy and have a talk with him as well._

_It is also said that Lacus Clyne has also been having a suspicious fascination with this Kira Yamato. How else do you explain a respectable young lady nursing the injured boy back to health, and how exactly did she clean the wounds that were not seen above the blanket? I've come to the conclusion I will have to talk with Kira Yamato sooner than expected and remember to keep Athrun away from Athha's daughter. Relationships with women tend to make these boys weak, and I will have no such thing in my team. In all honesty, I find that when two boys are involved with each other it makes their will to fight that much more intense … and it seems sexier as well, of course, I will deny ever mentioning it._

_Which brings me to the next item on my agenda – not implying that I have any; if you do not take into account the fact that I'm the failed, experimental clone of Al La Flaga – mainly, Mwu La Flaga; the son of my Sire, in a manner of speaking. If that matter is not set aside, would it mean that he, in a way, is my son as well? And any type of relationships beyond kinship and fatherly be labelled incest? _

_You should thank your lucky stars, Murrue Ramius. _

_One other things that has been bothering me is that I noticed Patrick write my name as Rau Le Creusset. Does he not know that I have officially changed the spelling to Raww Le Kleuze? Insolence. Creusset brings back a lot of bad memories of my younger years, with all those impudent little brats calling me Rau Le Croissant. Unforgivable! I will have to have a talk with him when the time is right. _

… _as an ending note, I will say that if this diar-journal ever falls into the wrong hands, I will commit Sepuku. _

_End log by Raww Le Kleuze. _

- - - - -

"Commit sepuku, eh, Kleuze. But that would be such a waste."

"Forget that. Spank me, Mwu La Flaga. Spank me now!"

"Impatient, aren't we, my little croissant?"

* * *

**The End.**

Okay oO I have no idea where that last part came from.

Review, if you aren't _too_ disturbed.


End file.
